


self harm

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [9]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi self-harms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	self harm

 

 

Fushimi self-harms.

Under the reproachful eye of the moon, especially on the days where memories of the past threaten to suffocate him, he picks up one of his well polished knives and draws a thin line of blood across his wrists and lets the pain overtake him, lets it drown out the ghost of Misaki's laughter and smiles and for once, there's peace and quiet in his mind.

It's even better when the pitter-patter of the rain beats against his window, filling in the empty silence and for a while he could pretend there's nothing missing from his side—not the warm hand clutching his, not the feeling of a small body pressed up against him, hugging him closer when the thunder booms, and definitely not the company of a best friend who'd tell him he only needed him.

It's a blissful, addictive feeling, and he had submitted to it more times than he could care to remember. The only downside to it is that it left scars, scars that do nothing but remind him of how pathetic he is to gamble permanent reminds of the precious things he'd lost for a moment of peace in his mind and heart.

So it's not shame that drives him to cover his marred wrists with his bands. He wears them because they're convenient to him.

It's not even a secret, really—just something he'd only bothered to confirm to the Blue king and the lieutenant when rumors started to spread and people began to speculate.

(In retrospect, he should have exerted more control over his habits but the sight of Misaki with the Red king makes his chest itch, the kind of painful and irritating itch that still bothers him even now.)

He really just doesn't care for anything outside his small garden—too small for three and too big for only one, and open to no one else but Misaki.

 


End file.
